1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to d method and apparatus for improved manufacturing of headsets, handsets, and mobile devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Communication devices, such as headsets, handsets, and mobile phones, typically include a faceplate that is attached to a speaker or microphone housing. The faceplate usually includes openings to allow for greater transmission of sound while still protecting the speaker or microphone device within the housing. In the case involving a speaker housing, a faceplate allows for transmission of sound to the user's ear from the speaker device. In the case involving a microphone housing, a faceplate allows for transmission of sound from the user's mouth to the microphone device.
One method to modify and improve a communication headset, handset, or mobile phone is to change the shape, number, and/or size of the holes or openings in the faceplate. However, as the number and/or size of the openings in the faceplate increase, more contaminants and/or particulates are capable of entering into the interior of the speaker or microphone housing, possibly causing malfunction or degraded acoustic operation of the speaker and/or microphone device. Another disadvantage of having openings in the faceplate is that the user may have direct sight to the interior parts of the headset, handset, or mobile phone, which may not be aesthetically pleasing.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus to prevent entry of contaminants into the interior of a communication device, and to prevent direct sight into the interior of the communication device.